Honeywell
by Mynameismell
Summary: When Samus Gets a doll house from a convention and strange accident's suddenly start occurring and she thinks the dollhouse might have something to do with it. rated T for some bad language and blood.
1. prologue

I decided to make this one after reading "Sweet Miss Honeywell's Revenge" of a haunted dollhouse and I just loved it right away! And the idea of making it involve Super Smash Bros. actually came from a dream it was jumbled up but I decided to make it into a story cuz I thought it'd be fun!^^

but since it's not a really a popular book I'll try to sum it up a little in the story the best I can!

I know that the summary makes Samus sound a little ooc since she's probably that last person who would ever want a dollhouse but just read and I guess it'll make sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super smash bros. it belongs to the creators, nor do I own "Sweet Miss Honeywel's Revenge" it belongs to the author Kathryn Reiss.

~enjoy

* * *

"Peach! I brought your dinner, stop working on that dollhouse and come and eat this before it gets cold!" Samus called to peach as she knocked rapidly on Peach's door "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Peach yelled out.

Peach opened the door and took her food, but before she closed the door Samus asked "Why have you been working on that dollhouse for so long anyway?" Peach looked at Samuas and answered "It's a hobby I've taken up recently and I simply love it! in fact me and Zelda are going to a Miniatures convention in a few days!" Samus was a litle confused " you mean a doll show?" Peach sighed "no not a doll show, a place where people sell mini furniture or show off their doll houses and alot of beautiful dolls","So it _is_ a doll show" Peach sighed again" yes Samus, a doll show..." Samus grinned "you don't mind if I come with you do you?" that kind of surprised Peach"really? you want to go? s-sure I guess... but why the sudden interest?" she asked puzzled,"I never had a chance to be a total girl since I lost my parents so long ago and maybe this'll be really good for me." Peach smiled "then meet me and Zelda in the front of the mansion on saturday at 2:00pm sharp and we'll be on our way!"

* * *

Zibby was cleaning the dishes as her mother, Nell, told her to. It has been two years since Zibby and her friends were at her mothers wedding, and two years since they got rid of the awful ghost of a governess who haunted her doll house, Sweet Miss Honeywell... just thinking of her chilled Zibby's spine.

She still wanted to get rid of the doll house even though it was fine now but the memories weren't good so she thought of a way to get rid of it. She went to were it all started... the miniatures convection. The very same one too, the same one where out of nowhere she made her way to buy it not even intending on buy one, but forced to buy it by Miss Honeywell, not even knowing it.

She went to the hallway up the stairs to her parents room were Nell was tending to Zibby's newbon brother, Richard."Mom" Zibby whispered seeing that the baby was asleep"I'm done with the dishes, so I came to ask you something" her mom looked up at Zibby "ask away Zib." Zibby looked at the floor then to her mother"do you think you'll go to the Miniatures convention this year? Because it only a few days away..." Zibby saw her mom make a wide grin"oh Zibs it sounds really great that you're taking an interest in doll houses!" then Richard shifted a little" oops... but if you want to go then of course I'll take you. "Perfect! I was actually planning to sell my doll house, a-and maybe get a better one!"she lied, she really wanted nothing more than to get rid of it for good. Nell's grin disappeared "well... I suppose a new one would be good... so okay then." Zibby smiled "thank you mom!" Nell shushed her "oops"

* * *

I hope that was good so far!

even if it was sorta short^^'

I also hope it made sense!-w-'

please review! but please be kind, I'm still an amatuer writer^^'

~Mell


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is!

But I think it's sucks...

but hopefully it's somewhat good.

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a bit of a cloudy day and yet so full of excitement in an outdoor mall where a miniatures convention was taking place.

"well, we're finally here!" Peach exclaimed happily. Zelda agreed"wow Peach, you were right when you said it would be this wonderful looking!"

Samus simply shrugged"I guess it's kinda nice, not what I thought it would be but at least it wasn't..."

Peach was in complete bliss at the moment but wasn't able to notice Samus wondering off.

Samus was just wondering around looking at all the dolls and doll houses being shown off and sold. Peach had told her to grabbed some money saying that she might need it in case she found something she really liked, and looking at the prices of all those little trinkets made the money she had with her seem like petty cash.

_'geez... look at all these things... they look pretty I guess, but it's too girly for my taste...' _She thought to herself. Out of nowhere her head started to ache. The sound of bells rang in her head. She couldn't bear it, she leaned towards the wall and stood still for a second. The bells Finally stopped ringing.

"what was that all about?" She asked herself. She started to walk again but soon bumped into someone. It was an woman in a gray dress.

"oh I'm sorry I-" Samus barely finished her sentence before the woman pulled her by the wrist and lead her though the crowd.

Samus was confused but followed without any arguments, but as soon as the woman let go, Samus still followed, she felt like following the stranger but didn't now why, she just felt that she _had _to, but it in the huge crowd she lost track of the woman but still she walked as if looking for something, like she was searching for something.

then she stopped, she found what she was looking for.

* * *

Zibby was setting up her table to display the doll house with the help of her friend Penny.

"You now Penny, you didn't have to come with me..." Zibby said.

"I know but I felt like it, I've had my share of scares with this thing and I'm more than glad to see it go!"

Zibby smiled."heh... well then if you don't mind I'm gonna go find my mom, do you mind finishing up for me?"

"of course not, but first you have to think of a price!"

Zibby thought for a while."285 dollars and 25 cents"

Penny was a little surprised "really? why so specific?"

Zibby just shrugged "I'm not sure myself but I guess it's cheap since others could cost thousands of dollars so I guess it's pretty fair" then she remember "Well I gotta go find my mom, see you in a few" and she left quickly.

* * *

Penny had finished setting the display up. As she was putting on the finishing touches she thought she saw something streak across the window in the doll house,'_what in the world was that?'_ but she didn't want to make it seem like something so she shrugged it off.

as she was writing the price on a piece of paper there was suddenly a huge shadow above her. She looked up at who was causing the shadow.

It was a woman, a woman with long blond hair. She was staring at the doll house with mesmerized eyes, as if it were only her and the house. Penny attempted to speak but the woman's hand reached at her direction, not for her but for the price she finished writing down.

The woman looked at it "Is this the price?"she asked Penny.

Penny just nodded.

The woman searched her pockets. Penny saw the troubled look on her face,_'why does she look so worried? aren't people who go to these things rich?' _she thought to herself.

The woman's expression changed from a troubled one to a surprised one as she set the money on the table. Penny counted the money, and the woman had it in exact.

Penny looked up at the woman"alright then miss... it's yours!"

She watched as the woman's eyes lit up.

"uh... Penny?" Zibby walked to Penny while her eyes stayed on the woman.

"Zibby! I sold the doll house!"

Zibby looked at Penny with some surprise"really?"

"yup!"

"well... cool!"

"um... could I get some help?" the woman asked them both.

"o-oh, um, yes ma'am, I'll call a dolly up right away" Penny left to get a dolly for the woman.

Zibby looked at the woman." so um... you really like the doll house"

The woman kept her eyes on the doll house "yeah... it's really pretty..." she replied dreamily.

Zibby looked at the woman for a moment and noticed the her eyes. She suddenly felt like she's seen it before.

"um miss--"

"I'm back!" Zibby was interrupted by Penny coming with a dolly.

"Zibby could you help me here?" Penny asked as she put her hands to each side of the doll house.

Zibby went to the other side and helped place the doll house onto the dolly.

"here you go ma'am" Zibby told the woman.

"thank you" the woman said in a happy tone.

As Zibby and Penny looked at the woman walking away with the doll house Zibby began feeling a little light-headed. she began to hear bells. Her eyes widened in horror. Penny saw her expression. "Zibby whats wrong?"

Zibby place her hand on Penny's shoulder, and Penny began to hear it, the awful bell they thought they'd never hear again.

"oh no..."

* * *

here it is the next chapter!

I still think it sucks though...

I promise the next one is going to be more interesting!

please review

~Mell


	3. Chapter 2

here's the next chapter!

I hope you like it!^^

* * *

Samus stopped, she looked at her hand. A dolly handle, and in the dolly itself, a doll house. _'what did I just do?'_

Samus Bought a doll house, and old but stable doll house. She tried to remember what happened.

_'why did I get this? all I remember is the lady pulling me and I followed her and here I am with a doll house that cost exactly what I had in my pocket...'_ She thought to herself. She was baffled.

"Samus! there you are!" Samus turned to see peach and Zelda with another dolly and two boxes on it."I was worried sick about you! Never run off like that again with out telling me!"

Zelda noticed the doll house." oh my goodness Samus! did you buy that? I didn't really think you were going to get anything, much less a doll house!"

Peach finally noticed too" ooh... and it looks so beautiful too! how much did it cost?" Samus took a moment before answering "Exactly all the money I had in my pocket..." she answered in a whisper.

"but samus I thought you didn't weren't into these kind of things"Zelda said.

"Well I'm not, but..." she stopped._'but something in my head told me to do it! Because in reality I HATE this girly stuff! and some how without me knowing I bought a dollhouse I'm probably NEVER gonna use because, 'I. DON'T. PLAY. WITH. DOLLS!' _she thought to herself but didn't dare to say it aloud,thinking the princess' would call her crazy."but... I guess I wanted to make a few changes...?"she finished, obviously lying.

"Well it's about time!"Peach spoke with a smile "soon you'll be poised and well-mannered as Zelda and I!" she exclaimed happily.

Samus on the other hand wasn't so eager, but then she looked at the Dolly Peach had.

"Peach, what are in those boxes?"she asked. Peach then answered with a big grin "Dolls!"

"dolls?"

"not just any dolls!"Peach continued" I ordered these in advance!"

She opened one and reached into it, and pulled out a doll of herself,"isn't it gorgeous?" she said shoving it into Samus' face."umm... I guess it's... nice?"Samus replied."did you get doll replicas of everyone?"she asked.

"yes! I had them all specially ordered!"Peach placed her doll back inside the box."if you want I could give you the other box! there was an error when I ordered then on the internet, and got a second set of he same dolls, but the maker was generous and gave me the second one for free! Lucky, huh?"

"yeah... lucky..."Samus replied feeling uneasy.

* * *

"Char, I know what I heard, it was her! Miss honeywell!" Zibby yelled in the phone to her cousin. She was shaking with rage and fear, she didn't want to deal with it again, not EVER again.

"Well there's nothing we can do know that woman is probably miles away by now! It's not your problem any more, you now what old sourpuss' brother said, she's just looking for someone else to over power like she us, maybe if this lady is lucky she's figure out how to beat her too. Be happy _we_ don't have to deal with her again-sigh- Zibby it not your fault--"Charlette replied

Zibby interupted her"That's the thing Char, it _is_ my fault, I decided to sell the house when I was perfectly safe, so we have to do something or it could be worse then last time, she might accomplish her goal and come back to finish what she started" Miss Honeywell gave her enough trouble those two years ago which only seemed like just a few days ago, but those horrors she would never forget, and she wasn't about to let that happen to another innocent person."look... I'll see if this women is still here so bye"

"but Zibby--"She hung up before Charlette could finish.

* * *

Samus was sitting the lobby while peach and Zelda were still in the Convention browsing.

She stared down at the dollhouse, she just sat watching... and watching... until a streak of gray flashed by in one of the windows. Samus jumped a little _'did something just run across that window?'_ she was about to reach for the lach when...

"Samus! I can't find Peach anywhere!" Zelda came yelling "we have to find her quick! who knows what could happen if we leave her alone"

Samus' attention was now on finding Peach, with all the money Peach had with her she wouldn't be surprised if someone would tryed to mug her, especially since Peach didn't bother to dress normally, in other words, keeping her jewel incrusted dress on was REALLY bad idea.

* * *

DONE.

how will Zibby find Samus?

What will happen to Peach?

Will this story ever get good!?

I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT YET, GET OFF MY BACK.

~Mell(hopes you enjoyed that 3 second humor)


End file.
